The present invention relates in general to systems and methods for providing customized and/or personalized vehicle pre-acquisition activities. The present invention further relates in general to vehicle post-acquisition activities, including for example, vehicle customization and personalization and/or providing vehicle-related services.
Vehicle purchasing decisions can be difficult, time consuming and confusing for many individuals due to the increasingly large number of vehicle makes and models available in the new and used vehicle markets. Often times, such vehicle purchasing decisions are further complicated because many individuals find themselves having limited resources to devote to vehicle acquisition decisions. For example, a vehicle purchaser may have limited time to make a purchasing decision. As another example, a vehicle purchaser may have limited vehicle knowledge and/or a limited understanding of the new and used vehicle markets, financing requirements, etc. Still further, a vehicle purchaser may have limited access to research tools that may be necessary to make an informed vehicle purchasing decision.
As such, it is possible that a vehicle owner or operator has settled for a vehicle that does not provide a desired or expected number of features, level of performance or quality of service. Additionally, when selecting a vehicle, it is possible that compromises may be required because a desired vehicle may not be provided with all of the features or capabilities that are sought by a vehicle owner or operator. Accordingly, sub-optimal driving experiences may result.